Miss Perfect and Mister Arrogant
by TheWhiteClouds
Summary: They always fight, and they dislike each other so much. He's so full of himself, and she's little miss perfect. Yeah, living with these two is hell. Can't they just fall in love? Sigh. SasuSaku Fic
1. Okayy, Fight!

They always fight, and they dislike each other so much. He's so full of himself, and she's little miss perfect. Yeah, living with these two is hell. Can't they just fall in love? Sigh. [SasuSaku Fic]

**Miss Perfect and Mr. Arrogant**

**...**

D name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm currently living with my stepsister Sakura, my bestfriend Sasuke, and our family friend, Kakashi. Everything seems to be fine, normal and happy. But at the moment Sasuke comes in the house, err… catastrophe happens. Sigh. Really, at the second the time hits 4, they would always be on cue. They'd go like, 'Sasuke! You bastard! Don't throw your bag anywhere if you want to have dinner or else! 'He imitated Sakura with a girly voice.. Then Sasuke would go like 'Bitch! Stop nagging me will you?' He resembled Sasuke's voice. They keep on getting in each other's nerves. And it is really hell in the house with them around. But what can I do? Yeah. Nothing. 'Cause nothing could really stop them.

"Jerk! Why can't you just leave your clothes in your room?! All you do everyday is take them off after school, letting them scatter in the hall and roam around the house half-naked with that gorgeous body of yours!" She shouts at the man sitting at the couch eating potato chips. "SASUKE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!!!?" She screams again, her vains popping in anger as he replies her with the crunch of chips in his mouth. "Yeah, whatever, put 'em there", he speaks without paying her attention. "Uhg!" she makes a grumpy sound, angrily stomping her feet and walks out the room. Yeah, here they go again. Always bickering and fighting.

"Darn it you two!" Naruto loudly cried, which caught the attention of the two. "Don't you ever stop quarreling over things that aren't really a big deal? Don't you love each other?" He unconsciously asked them. "UH! That's just wrong!" She said in disgust. Sasuke on the other hand, was already choking with what Naruto questioned. "Jeez, what is it with you guys" He wondered and left the room, on the contrary, Sasuke finally spitted out a piece of potato chip in his mouth that choked him. "Ew..You really don't have manners" She pointed out. He looked at her with a glare. "Even if I don't have manners, thousand girls fall for me, so if I have 'em, then millions of girls might be waiting for me outside right now right?" He arrogantly said. "You're so full of yourself, considering your pig-like attitude" She faught his words and walked out the room.

He looks away and thinks deep. "I'm so not a pig" He whispered.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Kakashi's voice filled the house. Naurto quickly comes down the stairs as Sakura and Sasuke tackles each other to see who goes down the stairs first. "Damn it Sasuke! Get off me!" She hits him in the shoulder. "Shit, for a woman with perfectly polished nails, you punch really hard!" He uttered while dodging her attacks. "You both look ridiculous" Kakashi pronounce as his lazy eyes stare at their foolishness.

Quickly, she gets off of him since she was the one on top, cheeks a bit red considering their awkward position. "Who's a pig now huh? Picking on me like that? Tch. Looks like little miss perfect isn't that perfect after all" He recited teasingly. "Looks like Mr. Arrogant wants another fight. I could be violent in every way Sasuke, so don't even try to mess with me" She stated with devilish smile.

"Ehem.. shall we eat?" Kakashi broke the moment. He cut her way and went down first, making Sakura furious. She immediately followed him and pushed him down the stairs. He tripped and she laughed. "Stupid" She muttered and went ahead of him, sitting down the dinner table.

"Happy eating!" All together they said, each biting a piece of tempura in their chopsticks that was cooked by Kakashi. Sneakily, Sasuke 'accidentally' kicked Sakura's leg under the table. "Ouch!" She cried in pain and hurriedly look at Sasuke. "Stop kicking me, clumsy" She indicated as he stares at her. As for Naruto and Kakashi, they just stood there, and watch, and watch..AND WATCH.

"Okayyy... Kitchen duties" Kakashi says, as the three tries to runaway from him in chibi form, alertly, he pulls the back of their shirts in his hand. "Sakura and Sasuke, you two wash the dishes today. Sasuke you wash, and Sakura, you dry. Understand? I don't want any mess again like what happened the other day" He strictly reminded.

**_Flashback.._**

_"Take this Sasuke!" She screams as she throws a plate in Sasuke's face. "Ha! you missed me!" He replies, as he continuosly threw forks at her. "What are you two-!" Kakashi was cut off. "Oops, Wrong aim" Sasuke whispered. "HAHAHAHA! You're in trouble now Sasuke!" Sakura burst into laughter as the angry Kakashi scold them 'til morning._

"Sorry" Sasuke apologized as Kakashi waved goodluck. His eyes turned to her again. "This is all your fault" He blamed her. "My fault? Uh! Say what you want, I don't have time for scolding today. Go ahead and wash already will you" She said in a classy tone. "Whatever" He responded lazily. It was pretty quiet for the first time, He washed and she dried. No comments, no complaints.

"Sooo... How are you?" He asked her. "Sigh. Sasuke, if you're trying to start a conversation with me, I don't want to talk because I really had enough of you" She explained with no hesitation. "Aw, you dropped really painful words there, you really must hate me that much" He reacted all of a sudden. She didn't mind his words and wiped the plates. Suddenly, a glass fell on the floor and broke into pieces. "Hey don't pick it up, I'll sweep it later" He warned her. She reached for the pieces with her hand and hurt herself. "Oh God, It's bleeding" She whispered. "I told you so" He pointed out while he wash his hand. "Let me see that" He grabbed her hand and sucked the blood that was forming in her finger. She blushed with what he did. "Ok, the bleeding stopped, letme get the first aid kit and sit down for a moment, I'll be fast" He caringly told her and got the first aid kit at the bathroom.

_"What was that" She thought. "Was that Sasuke.....Caring?" She wondered._

"Kay, I'm back, let me treat your wound" He announced, positioning himself and wrapping her injury with a bandage. "All done, I'll finish up, Go sleep and rest" he ordered. "Is that ok?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah" He answered. "Uhm.. Thanks.. Goodnight" She greeted and went upstairs.

"Sigh. What the hell was that?" He thought and finished cleaning.

* * *

HAHA! ok. i love this :) please read and review. I'll update soon. thanks :)


	2. He Said, She Said

_"What was that" She thought. "Was that Sasuke.....Caring?" She wondered._

_"Kay, I'm back, let me treat your wound" He announced, positioning himself and wrapping her injury with a bandage. "All done, I'll finish up, Go sleep and rest" he ordered. "Is that ok?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah" He answered. "Uhm.. Thanks.. Goodnight" She greeted and went upstairs._

_"Sigh. What the hell was that?" He thought and finished cleaning._

**He Said, She Said**

**....  
**

"Hey ten" she said quickly, sitting down the chair in the lunch room. "You'll never guess what happened to me and Sasuke last night" She continued. Her best friend looking cheery as ever. "What happened?" She curiously asked. "He was like, so kind to me" She said, still wondering why. "So.. what did he say?" Tenten threw her another question. "Well, he said he'll finish the dishes and I should go up and rest and he put a bandage in my wound and stuff like that" She blabbed. "Oh my gosh!" She excitingly squealed. "What?!" Sakura interrogated in surprise. "I bet that he's starting to like you" She exclaimed. "Nah" She sounded confidently making Tenten sigh in hopelessness.

She went to her locker and got her books. Sasuke on the other hand, was behind and was waiting for her. "What do you want?" She asked him. "Nothing" He replied. "Oh, ok then, bye" She said as she walks away. He followed her and she got glares from his fan girls. "I just wanted to see you, that's all" He told her and made her stop walking. "Don't you dare flirt with me Sasuke" She warned. "Easy, I was just going to ask you if you'd like to walk home with me" He explained. "Can't, I need to run to the grocery store to buy some food later, you go on ahead, since Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't be sleeping at the house, no one would watch it" She said deeply.

"I'll come with you then" He forced. She looks at him and sighed. "do what you please" She shrugged her shoulders. "K, see ya later" He smiled and went to class. She kept wondering why Sasuke was being all mushy with her. Maybe, he wanted to make it up to her is what she had thought.

"Ehem" Her teacher cleared his throat. "Ms. Haruno" He payer her attention, seeing as she's not at all listening to him. She didn't hear him and kept staring at the window. _"2 hours to go and I'm off" _She pondered in her mind. Soon after she snaps back to reality when she thought of her and Sasuke being together. "No!" She screams. All eyes on her as she gets humiliated in front of everybody. "What a weirdo" Some of her classmates whispered. "Pay attention" her teacher strictly warned. "Sorry sir" she muttered and straightened her posture.

* * *

Surprisingly, he waited for her in her locker. "Aren't you impatient?" She stubbornly questioned him. "Looks like you had a rough day, stop being obstinate, you'll get ugly" He said firmly. _"Does that mean he thinks I'm beautiful?"_ she thought. Sasuke raised a brow on her.

"Are you ready to go?" He called. "Yeah, let's go" She led the way. They walked side by side for the first time. It was really awkward from the start, considering the fact that Sasuke never went grocery shopping before, especially not with her best friend's step sister. It was really by accident that he had to live in the same house as her. If it wasn't for Naruto inviting him, and Kakashi wanting an extra hand around the house, it would have never happen. Unluckily, she's stuck with this guy who she really can't stand.

"You know, you'd look even prettier if you tie your hair" He opened up a topic. "Why do you care?" She muttered in a tough tone. "What's with you?" He asked, as to why she was being so.. like that. "I still don't like you, even with what you did for me last night, I still won't forgive you" She harshly indicated. "What the hell did I do anyway?" He queried. "Well, you hate responsibility, you leave your clothes everywhere, your things are always on the ground, you are so arrogant, you won't eat past, you like to do things your own way, you prefer cheese cube than vegetables, you are really picky with shoes, you are disgusting and selfish!" She substantiated his despiseful attitude. He blinked at her once and froze. "I get the point" He silently sobbed and made a chibi face. Sakura pulled his uniform and proceeded inside the grocery store. "Welcome sir, ma'am" The lady delightedly greeted upon their entry. Seeing as Sakura was really ahead, Sasuke ran after her and held on to her hand. Sakura faced him, "What are you doing?" She irritatedly asked. "Ehm, slow down" He concluded nervously. Their hands still together.

"You can let me go now" She ordered after a few seconds of walking hand in hand with the Uchiha. "Oh right, sorry" he apologized and let go of her hand. _"Why was I holding on?"_ The thought played in his mind. "What do you want for dinner Sasuke?" She interrupted. "How about shrimp?" He suggested attentively. "Shrimp then" She agreed and bought shrimp for the two of them. She went around a little, carrying a basket with her, which Sasuke immediately took and carried for her. She got more ingredients for their meal. "You sure know a lot about cooking and good food" He stated. "I love to cook" She replied as she glanced at the spices in the shelf. She placed one more thing in the basket and then went to the register to pay. "Ma'am, might I recommend you and your boyfriend a membership card here?" The cashier respectfully asked. "He's not my-" She was cut off. "Oh sorry, maybe next time, we are really in a hurry" Sasuke answered and left with the groceries in his hand, pulling Sakura outside the store. "Thank you for coming" The lady, said goodbye.

"Why did you do that Sasuke?" She ask confusingly. "Err, I'm not that social" He explained. She sighed and just accepted his explanation. They got home and Sasuke placed the groceries at the counter. "Why don't you change first? I'll prepare for cooking" She instructed. "Yeah, sure, I'll help you when I'm done" He finished their conversation and rushed up stairs to change. Sakura ran up too, soon after she readied the food that was needed to be cooked. She took a short shower and freshened up. Sasuke went down and brought his homework along with him. He sat down the table and waited for Sakura to come back own.

* * *

"Sasuke, Thanks for waiting, I'll cook it myself since you helped me shop" She said as she enters the kitchen. His world stopped suddenly as his eyes were glued to her. She was wearing white short shorts, a cute black tank top and her hair is tied up in a ponytail. _"She looks hot"_ He thought. "Sasuke, are you ok?" She waved her hand at him. "Yeah.... I'm fine" He answered late. "You look great" He observed. "I always dress like this at home and tie my hair this way.. You didn't notice? She added. "Not really, maybe because, I wasn't really paying attention to you" He exclaimed.

It turned silent as she fried the shrimp covered with bread crumbs, but Sasuke only smelled the sweet smell of Sakura. He didn't mind it and just answered his homework.

When they were eating dinner, they were talking normal. Even laughing. It even looked like they were having a dinner date. "You are really crazy Sasuke" She joked and let out a giggle. "You're not that bad after all" He looked at her. She blushed a bit and got up at her seat. She poured water in both of their glasses, some spilled at the table and dripped at the floor. "Oh, I'll get that" She got a tissue but then.."AHH!", "Hey watch out!" He quickly comes to catch her fall as she slips from the water in the floor. She gets a hold of her hand once again and pulls her close to him, making her sit at his lap. Their eyes met, and both their hearts were beating fast.

....

_I've been wishing on a star but I could never have imagined  
And I will land just where you are after all this lonesome traveling  
I took one look in your eye, and reached out to hold your hand  
This is when I realized what I could never understand_

_...._

so cute :) haha. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :) thank you for the people who reviewed the first chapter. see you in my next update :)


End file.
